Crazy Little Things Called Friends
by Kyoujinfuuto11
Summary: Chojuro seorang pemuda dari kirigakure, yang sudah mempunyai seorang sahabat! Suatu hari Chojuro harus pindah ke konohagakure karena pekerjaan ayah nya, Chojuro harus meninggalkan Sahabat nya itu dapatkah chojuro memiliki sahabat baru dari Konoha? Lets chek it out! OOC,AT,AU,AH.


~Yoo! ohayo minna~ kali ini dalam fanfict saya ada sesuatu yang berbeda! Yap kali ini saya akan menceritakan fanfict yang terisinpirasi dari penglamanku yup..Jadi mungkin its's kinda different but hope you all like it! `^_^'

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Freiendship & Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Crazy Little Thing Called Friends**

 **Chapter 1**

Prolog: Namaku adalah Chojuro aku seorang anak biasa tapi fisik ku ini lebih lemah daripada anak pada umumnya, aku juga sering sakit-sakitan jadi karena kondisi fisik ku yang seperti ini tidak banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temanku aku tinggal di Kirikagure disana aku mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Ao. Ao sangat baik kepadaku ia selalu ada disaat aku butuhkan hanya Ao yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Tapi pada suatu hari keluargaku harus pindah ke Konohagakure karena pekerjaan ayahku,, Saat itu aku sangat sedih apakah di Konoha ada orang yang seperti Ao? Apakah nanti aku akan punya seorang teman yang mengerti keadanku? Arghh aku sangat kesal bercampur sedih. Tapi pada suatu saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, seorang teman baruku atau mungkin harus kubilang Sahabat.

"Chojuro cepat bangun ini hari pertama mu masuk di akademi Konoha kan? Jangan sampai terlambat!"Teriak ibu ku dari luar.

Langsung saja aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku langsung bersiap-siap memakai baju berwarna biru,memakai ikat kepala Ninja Konoha rasanya sangat aneh dan berbeda aku pun mengikat nya di paha kanan ku. Setelah selesai aku bergegas menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada selembar roti dan juga segelas susu.

"Cepat dimakan sarapanya dan langsung berangkat nanti kau terlambat lagi."Ucap ibuku.

"Hmm…"Jawabku mengangguk.

"Apa perlu ibu antar ke Akademi?"Tanya ibuku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri!"Jawabku agak keras.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya."Ucap ibuku sambil memberikan ku uang saku.

"Yaa, aku pergi dulu."Ucapku sembari keluar rumah.

Jarak antar rumah ku dan Akademi memang tidak terlalu jauh bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, atau dengan naik sepeda motor. Tapi kali ini aku memilih berjalan kaki karena ayahku tidak bisa mengantarku dengan sepeda motor karena ia sedang sakit.

..

..

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya aku sampai di akademi bangunannya dari luar terlihat cukup luas dan ada banyak siswa yang sedang berkumpul di halaman depan akademi. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Administrasi Siswa disana ada seorang Staff yang memyambutku.

"ooh kau murid baru dari Kirigakure itu yaa?"Tanya seorang Staff itu padaku.

"Hmm…. Iya."Jawabku singkat.

"Sebentar ya akan ku panggil kan Sensei yang menjadi walikelas mu!"Ucap Staff itu sambil terburu-buru.

"Iya baiklah"Jawabku mengangguk.

Lalu datang seorang Perempuan berambut ungu dengan model rambut yang dikat seperti nanas." _Ohayou gozaimasu,Watashi wa Anko desu!_ Jadi kau Chojuro ya?"Tanya Anko Sensei sambil tersenyum kearah ku.

"Emm.. _Watashi wa Chojuro des,Douzou yorishiku,Onegai ita shimasu."_ Jawabku lalu menunduk hormat.

"Baiklah perkenalannya cukup sampai disini nanti kau lanjutkan itu dikelas,sekarang ayo ikuti aku"Perintah Anko Sensei.

"iya baik!"Aku pun mengikuti Anko Sensei dari belakang.

"Kau akan masuk kelas D, kelas D terletak di lantai dua jadi memang cukup memakan banyak waktu kesana jadi usahakan jangan sampai telat nanti ok?"Jelas Anko Sensei kepadaku.

"Hmm..iya aku akan berusaha"Jawabku pelan.

"Ya bagus kalau begitu! sepertinya sekarang sudah jam pelajaran Hibiki"Ucap Anko sensei.

"Hibiki Sensei?"Tanya ku heran.

"Yaa Hibiki dia adalah Sensei di akademi ini, Kau bisa belajar beberapa genjutsu darinya meskipun muka nya tampak seram tapi dia guru yang baik."Ucap Anko Sensei menjelaskan.

"Ohh..Begitu"Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai ini kelas mu kelas D ayo masuk!"Ajak Anko Sensei sambil memegang tangan ku.

"Permisi Hibiki aku menggangu sebentar, aku membawa murid baru untuk kelas ini."Ucap Anko Sensei kepada Hibiki Sensei.

"Yaa tak masalah."Jawab Hibiki Sensei.

Wahh…lihat ada murid baru, dia putih yaa, iyaa warna rambut nya biru ,seperti nya dia bukan dari Konoha. Seluruh kelas menjadi gaduh setelah aku masuk bersama Anko sensei."Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas!"Perintah Anko Sensei.

"Ngg-Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Chojuro desu. Douzo yorishiku onegai ita shimasu."Ucapku lalu merunduk hormat.

"Hmm…baiklah Chojuro kita lihat dimana bangku yang kosong?"Ucap Anko Sensei sambil melihat ke seluruh kelas.

"Disini bu di sebelah Jiraiya bangku nya kosong"Ucap salah satu murid.

"yaah baiklah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi kau harus duduk dengan jiraiya, tapi jangan mengikuti perilaku nya ya Chojuro!"Ucap Anko Sensei sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha…haha..ha"Seluruh orang di kelas pun tertawa kecuali aku dan Hibiki Sensei.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju bangku Jiraiya, lalu aku melihat seseorang yang memperhatikan ku laki-laki yang duduk di barisan depan kelas dengan seringai taringnya dan coretan berwarna merah di kedua pipi nya dan seorang lagi laki-laki dengan kulit putih nya yang agak pucat, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tetspi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jiraya.

"Hai _watashi wa Jiraiya desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Anata ni atta koto ga ureshii desu."_ Ucap Jiraiya sembari mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah ku.

"Hmm…. _Watashi mo sou desu."_ Balas ku sambil menjabat tangan Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku titipkan Chojuro kepada kalian bersikaplah yang baik kepadanya ya!"Ucap Anko Sensei sembari meninggalkan kelas.

" _Haii…"_ Balas seluruh murid di kelas.

..

..

Jam istirahat pun tiba semua murid di kelas berhamburan keluar menuju kantin akademi , Semua murid pergi ke kantin kecuali aku, Jiraiya, dan dua orang yang berada di barisan depan. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku Jiraiya dan mengobrol dengan nya sebentar, Mereka bertiga terlihat begitu akrab sepertinya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal pikir ku. Lalu akhirnya Jiraiya memperkenalkan ku dengan Mereka berdua.

"Hei Chojuro kenalkan mereka berdua adalah Sahabat ku! Kiba dan juga Sai."Ucap Jiraiya.

"Yoo… Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba senang berkenalan dengan mu Chojuro!"Ucap laki-laki dengan coretan merah di pipinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai namaku Sai hanya Sai…"Ucap pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dengan dingin.

"Engg… Ya senang berkenalan dengan kalian"Jawabku pelan.

"Haii ayolah tidak usah malu-malu santai saja kita kan sudah berteman!"Ucap kiba sembari menepuk punggung ku

"Te..Teman?"Ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

"Yaa teman dari awal kau memperkenakan dirimu kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman kami! Benar kan Sai Jiraiya?"Ucap Kiba sambil duduk dan merangkul ku.

"Yaa Kiba benar!"Balas Jiraiya dengan senyumanya.

"Tidak usah tersenyum, Senyum mu itu membuat ku ingin muntah."Ucap Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau dasar mayat hidup..!"Balas Jiraiya kepada Sai.

"Kau yang diam Kecebong botak!"Sai Terus mengejek Jiraiya.

"Hahahaha…. Maaf kan mereka ya Chojuro mereka berdua memang agak Gila!"Ucap kiba sembari tertawa.

"Emm…. Tidak masalah."Jawabku diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Heii… Lihat kau tersenyum hahahaha! Ini pasti karena kelakuan Jiraiya dan Sai."Ucap Kiba yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yaa Jiraiya memang payah, Lihat saja mukanya masih Chunin tetapi sudah beruban!"Ejek Sai kepada Jiraiya.

"Arghh… Kemari kau Sai akan kuhajar kau!"Ucap Jiraiya yang sudah marah.

"Lari… Sai lari..."Teriak Kiba.

Sai pun akhirnya lari keluar kelas karena dikejar Jiraya yang marah, Sedangkan Kiba mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa dengan meminum air yang di bekal nya.

Sungguh hari pertama di Akademi yang sangat berwarna.

To be continue….

Review? Fav? Follow?

Please ^_^

Thank you for reading.

I am sorry if there any mistakes.

~ _Gomenasai~_

Just wait for chapter 2.

~ _Arigatou Gozaimasu~_

 _~Sayonara~_


End file.
